<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t be mad by angelicsunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465956">Don’t be mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower'>angelicsunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark-Rogers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Peter Parker, Dad Steve Rogers, Fights, Idiots in Love, Love, Sleepiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve argue and Peter doesn’t get it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Stark-Rogers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t be mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve and Tony were arguing.</p><p>Sure, like most couples, they had ‘petty’ arguments that ended in hugs and kisses.</p><p>But this wasn’t a petty fight.</p><p>That scared Peter. </p><p>He didn’t want his dad’s to argue or break up or anything like that. </p><p>At 11 years old, Peter was old enough to know how a lot of things work. He knew that he didn’t have a mum but two dads instead. He knew that his family were very important people. He even knew how to do the super hard maths questions that Tony gives him for fun.</p><p>But he didn’t know why Tony and Steve were arguing. </p><p>It had been a long week of quiet conversations and ignoring each other and now they were shouting and getting angry.</p><p>Peter didn’t like it when people shouted. He felt unsafe. </p><p>He didn’t even know why they were shouting! It didn’t make any sense to Peter. They should be happy all the time because they love each other.</p><p>Peter was curled up in bed, ready to sleep, when the door slammed. </p><p>He frowned. No one should be leaving now, it’s bedtime. He slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen to find Steve with his head in hands.</p><p>”Papa?” </p><p>Steve looked up quickly. “Why are you awake Bubbles?”</p><p>Wasn’t it obvious? </p><p>“You and Dad were fighting.” </p><p>Steve swallowed. Peter wasn't meant to hear them. He slid off the stool and picked up Peter, resting him on his hip.</p><p>“You need to go to sleep, Peter.” Steve told his son as he walked back towards his bedroom.</p><p>”Why were you fighting? Do you not like each other?”</p><p>Steve smiled lightly. “No, I love your dad very much.”</p><p>Peter frowned again. He was so confused and it was late and he wanted to go sleep but his dads were fighting and he didn’t understand it!</p><p>”Why?” </p><p>Steve tucked Peter back in bed and sat on the edge. “Why do I love him?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. </p><p>“Why were we fighting?” He asked and Peter nodded. Steve sighed. “Well, sometimes, people who love each other don’t always get along. It doesn’t mean they love them any less.”</p><p>Peter chewed his lip in thought. </p><p>“We tell you off when you do something bad, yeah?” Steve added, hoping to simplify it. </p><p>His son nodded. “But you still love me.”</p><p>”You got it.”</p><p>”You should kiss and make up.” Peter decided and grinned. He wiggled down in bed so his head was properly on the pillow.</p><p>”Maybe we will.” Steve chuckled and kissed Peter’s forehead. “Ready for bed?” </p><p>Peter nodded again and Steve turned the light off and shut his door. Tony was standing just outside. </p><p>“You’re back.” Steve acknowledged.</p><p>”So how about it then? Wanna kiss and make up?” Tony smirked.</p><p>Steve pressed his lips against Tony’s and gently pushed them into their room. </p><p>“Be quiet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>